


Punrise

by Doogly_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: Asgore and Toriel enjoy the sunset and eachother's company





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short little fluff story because some people needed a pick me up from last week

A gentle breeze swayed through the trees at the park, the soft sound of leaves rustling the only sound cutting through the silence of the evening. The sun painted the sky a soft shade of orange, and the clouds were soft paint brush strokes of pink blotting in the tangerine canvas. Toriel and Asgore watched in awe at the wonderful sight while they walked through the park. Despite being on the surface for over a year and witnessing such a sight every day, it still managed to take the breath from the old monsters. It was almost nostalgic, a sight for very sore eyes after being apart for so, so long.

The two were taking a short walk along Asgore’s usual route, one he took when he needed time to think or clear his mind-- or both. He always enjoyed taking small strolls whenever he could, meeting people and monster alike and asking them ‘How do you do?’. This time, however, he decided that it would be fun for Toriel to join him. The scars were disappearing between the two, and after the few weeks they spent ‘together’ they had grown a lot closer.

They found a bench along the trail and decided to sit and watch the sun sink slowly down below the horizon. Their unblinking eyes reflected the wonderful glow, soft, bright tones of crimson and pink gracing their view. They each sat on opposite sides of the bench from the other, a meager amount of space between them. 

“It’s amazing, isn’t it?” Asgore looked over as Toriel broke the silence, her eyes wide and her smile even wider. He simply nodded, the picturesque scene before him completely mesmerizing. He set his hand down on the bench, his large fingers resting against the aged wood. Taking a deep breath, he leaned back, his eyes growing slightly droopy as time went on.

Suddenly, he felt something land atop his hand. His eyes opened wide as he looked down. Toriel’s hand was settled on top of his, her soft fingers curling gently around his palm. Asgore sat in shocked silence, not entirely sure what to do as his cheeks grew hot. He looked up from her arm to her face, though her eyes were still locked with the sunset. It had been a while since she had done anything like this, and he did not expect her to do anything like it so soon

Stiffness gripped his body tight. He could feel his face growing redder by the minute as he sat as still as he could. The crown of the sun slowly started to disappear behind the mountains, and stars began to dot the evening sky as the last few rays of daylight faded away.

Asgore yanked his hand from her digits and stood up, his other paw reaching for an imaginary itch on his neck. He looked down at the ground, trying his best to rid himself of the obvious shade of crimson on his cheeks as he began to speak. “Well Tori, it was v-very nice walking with you this evening, but I think it would be the best if we both headed home. We have work in the morning.”

The ex-queen smiled as she got up from the bench. “I agree,” she said, as she turned and faced him. Asgore grinned nervously as she stood in front of him. Despite being about half a head taller than her, it always seemed like he was the shorter of the two, as if she was in control and knew it. Asgore stood there, rocking on his heels while Toriel just smiled at him, his cheeks growing tired and a drop of sweat creeping down his brow..

Before Asgore could react, Toriel balanced onto the tips of her toes and pressed her lips against his. His eyes shot open as he received the kiss, his blazing blush redoubling. He grew rod stiff as Toriel pulled away, a soft shade of pink on her cheeks as well. She giggled at his dumbfounded look, her eyes smiling as Asgore desperately tried to recover.

He eventually did, the old king shaking his head and blinking back into reality. Asgore’s lips curled into a grin as he grew almost giddy with excitement. 

“You have always said that I look cute when I’m flustered. What about now?” he asked, chuckling softly.

She giggled. “Absolutely adorable.”

~~~

Tucked away in warm sheets lay the two Dreemurrs. Asgore’s heart had nearly leapt from his chest when Toriel offered for him to stay the night. He felt like he was dreaming-- everything seemed perfect. The feeling of his arms wrapped around her, pulling her soft body against his. Comfortable warmth seeped into his old bones, making him smile and sigh as he felt himself crawling slowly to sleep. He took a deep breath, humming contentedly at the smell of her fur. 

Subtle scents of lavender and butterscotch stuck to her silky, ivory hairs.. Each breath of it made Asgore feel more and more at ease, and his mind slowly traveling towards sleepy dreams as his eyes closed. He shifted slightly on her soft bed, which was just the right size for the two to sleep together on, the king’s arms wrapping as closely as he could around her.

He focused on the small things. The sound of her light snores and murmurs she made as she slept. The gentle rise and fall of her chest. The feel of her wonderfully soft fur and the warm blankets wrapped around the two during the slightly chilly night. Asgore could feel his eyes grow heavy as his breaths settled into a slow tempo.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, Toriel’s voice roused him from his dreams. “Psst, Gorey.”

His eyes opened slightly, Asgore squinting at the dark blue of the room as Toriel twisted and turned in the sheets to face him. He let out a groggy groan. “Yes, Toriel? What is it.” He yawned and looked down at his queen, his eyes barely able to pick up her pure white coat in the dark.

“What do you call a Ghost who’s stuck in the rain?” she asked, trying her best to hide a laugh in her words.

Asgore sighed. “Tori, go to bed, dear. It’s too late for...” Before he could finish his response, he could tell that Toriel wasn’t going to let him sleep until she had shown him her comedic act, and his heart couldn’t stand the sad look she was giving him. “I mean… no I don’t? What do you call a ghost stuck in the rain.”

She let out a preemptive giggle. “Damper Blook.” Asgore looked at her joyous smirk and couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle.

“That’s a good one,” he said, “Do you have any more?”

Despite the dark conditions, Asgore could see her eyes light up in excitement. “Does a certain King I know love my cooking?” She squinted at him and smirked as she settled in, and devised her next joke. “What is a skeleton’s favorite fruit?”

Asgore tried to think of an answer, but he was never good at solving Toriel’s puns. “I don’t know... an orange?”

“A Papayarus!” She said excitedly, her happy smile wide. Asgore let out a quiet chuckle at the clever wordplay, his arms squeezing her as he laughed.

“I’m guessing Sans loved that one.” He replied.

“I haven’t told him yet,” she laughed, “I’m using you as a big old guinea pig to see how how good they are.”

“Well, are those two the only ones you’re testing for the night?” He asked, “or can I finally go to sleep?”

“Just one more,” She giggled before falling silent for the effect. The ex-queen cleared her throat. “What does a king never want to get from his men, but loves to hear them from his queen?”

The old monarch scratched his chin, trying to think of any circumstances the two had been through that could be the root of this pun. “Um… I can’t think of anything.”

Toriel let out a soft laugh before opening her eyes and looking at her king. “A ‘coo’.”

Asgore tried his best to keep his chuckling from getting to Frisk. “I really like that one,” he responded, as he looked lovingly down at her.

She giggled. “I thought you would.” Their soft laughs filled the empty silence of the room until they both settled down. The old queen wiggled and shuffled in as close as she could get to Asgore, her eyes closing after she nuzzled against him. Asgore placed his chin on the top of her head, something he loved to do all of those years ago and smiled.

The soft sounds of sleep fell over the Dreemurrs as they fell asleep in their arms, both of them completely content with the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the unexpected hiatus, but I've kind of lost my motivation to write.  
> There might be more fics coming out, but if so it'll be a very, very slow trickle.


End file.
